


20 Hearts

by mattysones



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luxord-centric drabbles for LJ's 20 Hearts challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absent

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007.

 

♠ ♣ ♥ ♦  
Absent  
♠ ♣ ♥ ♦

 

He was bored. He had been bored since their mission had taken the turn for the worst, and it was obvious to see how the game was going to be played. Predictable games were tedious. But the gambler in him had seen the challenge in daring to hope their cards would change, that somehow one of them would be competent enough to take a bad hand and turn it in their favour. The thrill was in knowing that there was nearly nothing to gain but everything to lose, for though they were Nobodies they were terrified of nothingness. They were terrified of the possibility that they truly never had a chance for Identity.

Not that they could feel terror, oh no, everyone else denied that they could so it must be true. Though, he supposed he should feel _something_ more when looking upon the nine seats that stood abandoned and void. Their place of faux power Once Upon a Time, was now exactly what they feared: vacancy, white, echoing, and reflecting the emptiness which they fought so desperately against.

All he had now was to think about these things and plan tactics, because like any good player he refused to back away regardless of his lack of _something_. He refused to be terrified because the others had lost their rounds. Luxord was in this for the thrill, the challenge, and nine missing cards was nothing.


	2. Waiting

 

♠ ♣ ♥ ♦  
Waiting  
♠ ♣ ♥ ♦

  
  
He could hear himself breathe a cold breath, surrounded by creatures that danced a deadly dance.   
  
Waiting...  
  
Waiting...  
  
Waiting, in a dead silence that Luxord would swear he could touch, the thing that bothered him most was that the Heartless moved so perpetually, yet they never made a noise. He never heard a footstep from their dances in the endless space around him. This silence always happened when he was waiting, and almost seemed a formality to any approaching battle.  
  
‘That I should die in ‘a world that never was‘, is too...’ Luxord couldn’t describe the situation properly; “Ironic” would be correct but not quite accurate, “appropriate” was almost too harsh.  
  
“Sad” was not a word in his extensive vocabulary.   
  
And Luxord could only smile and wait and come to terms with that maybe this opponent simply had more natural talent than he. Skill certainly wasn’t an issue, and luck could only take a person so far. ‘Good show, Sora,’ Luxord congratulated silently, ‘You’ve certainly proved that you have more heart in the matter than we.’  
  
He laughed, the only sound in a soulless world. It was the only sound breaking him from a cold silence. And then, he knew it was time for his role to end.


End file.
